


It’s a Christmas Miracle

by leaspirine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaspirine/pseuds/leaspirine
Summary: Murphy and Raven spend another Christmas together. They get some alone time, and also some time with all of their friends. It’s their turn to host Christmas eve’s dinner so everyone will be at their place. This Christmas is going to be quite special, but Raven doesn’t know that yet.
Relationships: John Murphy & Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	It’s a Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I am c r a v i n g murven fluff lately so I thought i’d just write some and since it’s almost Christmas, it’s a great opportunity to write murven christmas fluff!! Anywayz here it is, enjoy!!

“Murphy!” Raven cried out loud enough for Murphy to hear her “will you have the decency to come help me with the Christmas tree?”

“Coming” he replied from the bathroom then made his way to the living room, picking up a white christmas ornament and putting it on the tree. Raven looked at him smiling, before handing him the star.

“Can you put it on the top, please? You’re taller” She asked him and Murphy let out a small laugh, but he didn’t grab the star from her hands.

“I have a better idea” he told her, giving her a smirk and picked her up. At the surprise of Murphy picking her up, Raven let out a small, laughing scream. She put the star on top of the christmas tree before Murphy put her down.

Once down, she turned to face him and he immediately put both his hands around her waist to draw her closer to him. Raven then put hers around his shoulders and smiled at her boyfriend once again. It was such a genuine smile, up until she met Murphy her life was kind of a mess, and she has never been as happy as when she’s with him. He smiled back at her and gave her a small kiss before pulling away and walking towards the kitchen.

“Do you want a hot chocolate? I make the best, you know” Murphy asked her with a smirk of his.

“Oh, I know...” she replied, with a roll of her eyes and a slight smile on her face “but we haven’t finished decorating the tree so I’d like to do that first” she said turning back to the tree.

Murphy let out a sight before saying “Yes ma’am” and making his way back over to Raven to finish decorating the tree, since she was apparently so desperate to be done with it.

* * *

Later that evening, after finishing decorating not only the tree but really their whole living room, they _finally_ settled on the couch watching a movie.

“This movie sucks” Murphy said deadpan, once the movie ended. Christmas movies weren’t exactly his favorite, but around holidays, he agreed to watch one or two just so Raven would let it go. 

“No it doesn’t!!” Raven replied, slightly pushing him. Alright so maybe « The Holiday Calendar » wasn’t the best Christmas movie she’s seen, but it wasn’t _that_ bad. She yawned “Anyways, I’m going to bed” and got up from the couch.

“Already?! Ray it’s not even 9.30” Murphy furrowed his brows. 

“Yeah, I’m tired and got to wake up early tomorrow so I can buy the rest of the presents I need and all the ingredients we’ll need for dinner’s eve” she told him and walked her way to their bedroom, not giving time for Murphy to reply.

He followed her into the bedroom and stopped at the edge of the bed where she was sitting.

“Babe, I told you to let me take care of dinner” he took both her hands in his “and why are you so worried about it anyway?”

Raven let out a sigh “I just want everything to be perfect, you know? I can’t disappoint our friends when they’ve been nothing but amazing hosts when we’re at their place...” she paused for a second before continuing “I just feel like us hosting is going to be a mess” she said at last.

“And so what if it’s a mess? Others won’t care whether it’s perfect or not, what matters is that we’re all enjoying our time together” Murphy said trying to unleash the pressure Raven put on herself, he then sat down next to her “and you won’t be able to enjoy it if you get in your head like that...so I’m just saying, don’t worry about it. I’ll go do the groceries tomorrow.”

He hugged her and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead “Now come on, let’s get to bed”. They laid down on the bed and cuddle, Murphy taking Raven in his arms. There was a long silence before Raven spoke.

“Thank you, I love you” she whispered.

Murphy’s eyes were closed, but he let out a sly smile and whispered back “I love you”

* * *

The next day, Murphy went grocery shopping and Raven went to get the few presents she still needs for Bellamy and Octavia. Usually, Raven knows what presents she could offer to all of her friends, but the Blakes aren’t easy people to surprise which makes it harder to find the perfect gift. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to shop for presents the day before Christmas eve but she hadn’t really had a choice, being so busy with work and all. 

When they got back home, Murphy started to prepare the meal for tomorrow, that way there will be less to do the next day. Raven went to the kitchen to help him but he didn’t let her, claiming that this was the one thing he was good at and that he doesn’t need her help. She decided to wrap all the presents that she kept in the spare room knowing Murphy was to lazy to look in there.

* * *

It was Christmas eve, and all their friends were here. They were all talking, catching up since it had been a while since they haven’t seen each other, while sitting in the living room.

“You guys did a great job at decorating, it’s gorgeous!” Harper complimented the decorations. 

“Thanks! We did all that two days ago” Murphy replied and Raven narrowed her eyes at him from her spot on the couch.

“You did your Christmas tree two days before Christmas?!” Octavia asked with a surprised tone.

“Hey I’ve been really busy at work, okay! I didn’t have time to do it earlier...” Raven defended herself. Murphy rolled his eyes at her reply with a smirk on his face.

“Anyways, can we just eat now? I’m hungry” Jasper said getting impatient.

They all sat around the table and Murphy started serving them the food he had made. They kept having small conversations throughout dinner, laughing, sometimes screaming at eachothers since they are _very mature_ adults.

Once they all finished dinner, they moved to the living room table to play board games. It was fun and entertaining which that was a great way to kill time until midnight and the opening of presents.

Around 10pm, Harper, Monty and little Jordan had to leave, since it was pass bedtime for the little child. They decided to exchange their gifts before they left since it would be easier and nobody cared about respecting the midnight rule anyway.

It was Murphy’s turn to open Raven’s gift and as he opened it, hid eyes widened.

“No you didn’t!” he exclaimed at the sight of the Nikon D850 camera. 

“Yeah I did” Raven laughed at Murphy’s reaction. She knew he wanted, and needed, a new camera as his old one has pretty much been broken for the past six months. Murphy has two big interests in life. One is cooking, and this is quite literally what he does for a living since he’s a chef at a restaurant in town. And the second one is photography, which is more like a passtime, something he enjoys outside of work. 

“You’re fucking crazy and I love you” he whispered in a way that only her is able to hear him and placed one arm around her waist, tilting up her head with his other hand to kiss her. “Thank you” he said when he pulled out from the kiss. Raven smiled at him and gave her another kiss before pulling out completely. 

* * *

When all of their friends were gone, Raven started cleaning up the living room. There was wrapping paper everywhere and empty glasses all over the table. Murphy finished cleaning up the dishes before making his way to Raven who was about to take the trash out. 

“Okay, will you stop for a sec?” he stopped her before she could make her way out of the apartment. “Come here” he took her hand and dragged her to the couch, forcing her to let loose of the bag in her hand. They both sat down, Raven’s confusion could be read on her face. Murphy didn’t let go of her hand, he turned his body towards her from his position.

“Raven" he paused, taking a deep breath before continuing “remember when you were at the hospital, and you told me you didn’t want to die alone?”

* * *

_//5 years ago//_

_Raven woke up in a hospital bed. She was confused for a few seconds before remembering what had happened. She had a car accident, and a really bad one. She lost all motion of her left leg from her toes to her knee. Tears fall of her eyes as she remembers, and she tries to shift her position on the bed to a sitting one, even attempts to put a foot on the floor._

_“Hey, hey, easy” Murphy rushes to her side to settle her back down._

_“Murphy?! What are you doing here?” Raven asks him with a surprised tone in her voice._

_“What, you thought I was going to leave?” He chuckled a bit._

At the time, Raven and Murphy were still only friends, granted very close friends, best friends even, but still just _friends._

_Murphy then noticed Raven’s glassy eyes and wet cheeks, and his expression softened._

_“Ray, everything’s going to be fine, I promise” he told her, grabbing her hand and tracing small cercles with his thumb at the back of it._

_Raven’s eyes closed and tears were falling once again. She shook her head, opened her eyes and whispered, her voice cracking “I don’t wanna die alone”_

_Murphy’s brows furrowed and he slowly shook his head. The sadness in his features, especially in his eyes, was very noticable._

_“Raven you are not going to die!” he said and he moved to hug her as best as he could, letting her break out on his shoulder._

* * *

“Yeah” Raven replied, quickly glancing at her brace before focusing back on Murphy. She was obviously confused about where this was going.

“I want you to know that you don’t have to worry about being alone _ever_ again, because I’ll always be by your side no matter what” He paused again and slid down on the ground, getting on one knee.

Raven’s heart started to beat quickly and her eyes started watering. She couldn’t really move, her gaze just followed Murphy as he shifted from the couch to the floor. 

“I genuinely feel happy, and alive, and- and fulfilled, when I’m with you. I want to feel that way everyday for the rest of my life. I- I want to spend the rest my life with you and never let you go. You won’t ever have to die alone...’cause we’ll die together” He moved to take the ring, opening the little box and finally asking her “Raven Reyes, I love you so much, will you marry me?”

Raven’s eyes were watering and her mouth was agape, unable to let out any words except for “John, I-” which, let’s be honest, was pathetic. So she gently grabbed his face with both her hands and drew him into a long, soft kiss.

“Is that a yes?” Murphy couldn’t help but ask her once they pulled apart, wanting to be sure about what they were doing.

“Yes, you idiot!” Raven let out a soft laugh and Murphy slid the ring on her finger. She then dragged him back over to the couch, got onto his lap and kissed him once again “I love you so much”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was it, hopefully y’all liked this one shot. I don’t really know what to think about it tbh so let me know if I should improve some things. I still find it quite complicated to write fics, especially since english is not my first language which makes it even harder. But anyway, thank you for reading! Have a great day/night<3


End file.
